Truth, Dare, or Double Dare
by tdrummer14
Summary: The iCarly crew and friends play their own version of the classic game.


**Hey everyone! Wow, I can't believe it's been over a year since I've written any stories. I've been very busy lately with school, work, and watching the Olympics (which was awesome!). But the fanfiction bug came biting again and I just had to make this story.**

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I do not own iCarly.**

Truth, Dare, or Double Dare

At 7:00pm on Friday, Apartment 30C of the Bushwell Plaza was devoid of activity. The apartment's current residents and usual occupants were not home. The sun had already set beyond the horizon, depleting the apartment of whatever light it had left within its walls. It was very peaceful and quiet. However, it wasn't long before the faint sound of footsteps and voices could be heard from outside the apartment. Then the lock turned and the door opened. Six teenagers stepped into the apartment, talking and laughing amongst themselves. All of these teenagers, except for one girl, attended Ridgeway High School. Four of them were known to the world as the iCarly cast. One of the male cast members was holding hands with the non-Ridgeway attendant who went by the name Tasha. The sixth member of the group was a red-headed female known to her peers as the "gossip queen of Ridgeway." The group of friends had just returned from seeing a movie and were commenting about it.

"I'm glad they followed the comic books with this movie than with the last one," said Freddie. "The comic was much darker."

Carly shrugged. "I'm just glad that they chose that guy to play the hero. He is really hot!"

"I still think that movie needs more action." said Sam. "That couple making out in the second row was more action than this movie."

"It's kind of funny you mentioned that," said Wendy. "Rachel Cohen and Frank Bryan were seen making out at that same movie two days ago."

Carly looked at her in surprise. "No way! Really?"

Wendy nodded. "Oh yeah."

"I didn't even know they were a couple," said Freddie. "How do you know everything that goes on at Ridgeway, Wendy?"

Wendy smiled. "A future journalist never gives away her secrets."

Freddie nodded. "Fair enough."

Wendy turned to Gibby and Tasha. "I even found out that you two were a couple before most people did."

"Actually, we're not exclusive." said Gibby.

Tasha backed up his statement. "We have an open relationship. We're still free to date other people."

Wendy looked at the pair skeptically and nodded. "I see."

Even though Gibby and Tasha were not "exclusively" boyfriend and girlfriend, they would still go out with each other once in a while. Gibby had dated other girls, but he always had a soft spot for Tasha. She was the only girl who accepted Gibby for who he was and has gone on more than one date with him. The rest of the iCarly gang knew that Gibby and Tasha loved each other deep down and nobody would be surprised if they became an official couple in the near-future.

Carly walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door, and looked inside. "Anyone want something to drink? We've got Peppy Cola and my special lemonade."

"Peppy Cola!" Everybody said quickly.

Carly took her head out of the refrigerator to look at her friends. "Nobody wants my lemonade?"

"No!"

"But I added more sugar and-"

"NO!"

Carly gave a look of disappointment before sticking her head back in the fridge and gathering the cans of Peppy Cola. She brought the soda to the living room and set the cans on the table. Everyone thanked her and picked up a Peppy Cola.

Just then, the front door opened and in walked Spencer Shay. Spencer was wearing a light blue dress shirt and tan slacks. He had a black-colored tie and his hair was in a combed back fashion. He looked like he was dressed for a night on the town. However, everyone noticed the disgruntled look on his face.

Carly was the first to speak. "Spencer?"

Spencer waved awkwardly at the group. "Hey everyone."

Carly looked at the clock on the wall, then back at her older brother. "What are you doing here? I thought you have a date tonight?"

The grimace on Spencer's face grew slightly. "Well, I 'had' a date tonight."

Carly stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean you 'had' a date?"

Spencer took a seat in the nearest chair. "The date started off great. I took Denise to Pini's for dinner. We were talking about stuff like my art and her love for dogs and we were having a good time. Then the waitress brought our food and that's when things went bad."

"What happened?" asked Gibby.

"As soon as the waitress set a plate in front of me, it caught fire."

Carly placed her forehead on her palm. "Oh boy. Not this again."

Freddie shrugged. "Well, that's not exactly unusual. Some restaurants make dishes that are hot or even on fire when they are brought to the table."

"It was a garden salad!" yelled Spencer.

Freddie's shoulders slumped. "Oh. Never mind."

Spencer continued with his story. "Anyway, the salad went ablaze and I tried putting it out with my water glass. Then my glass catches fire. I panicked and tossed the glass away. It lands on another couple's table and then their tablecloth is on fire. And then...well, let's just say that Pini's is in need of some new tables, some curtains, and about half a kitchen."

"Oh my God!" said Carly.

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Tasha.

Spencer shook his head. "No, everyone is fine. The incident did shake up Denise, so I just took her home."

Carly sighed. "Well, that's another mark on the fire department's records about you."

Spencer smiled a bit. "Not this time. I got out of there before the fire department saw me."

"I hope so. We've already reached our annual call limit with them. We can't afford to have any more fires for the next three months."

Spencer started to remove his tie. "So what are you guys up to?"

Wendy set down her soda can. "We just got back from the movies, so we're just hanging out right now."

"Oh guys! I've got it!" said Sam jumping up from her seat. "Why don't we play truth, dare, or double dare?"

Carly perked up. "Oh, I love that game!"

"What's the double dare part?" asked Tasha.

"It's when two people have to do a dare," answered Sam. "Carly and I added the double dare to make the game interesting."

"How do you play?"

"Everybody sits in a circle. One of us has to spin a bottle. Whoever the bottle points to, the spinner has to ask 'truth, dare, or double dare?'. You already know about truth and dare. If the person says 'double dare', the spinner has to pick another person to join in the dare and then dares the two players to do something."

Tasha smiled. "That sounds like fun! I want to play."

"Me too!" said Gibby.

"I'm in." said Wendy.

Everybody looked at Freddie. "Well, Benson. Are you game?" asked Sam.

"Um, I don't know." said Freddie.

"Oh come on, Fredweenie! If you want to prove me wrong about what little manhood you have, you might as well play this game."

Freddie sighed in defeat. "Alright! I'll play."

"Hey! What about me?!" yelled Spencer.

The teenagers looked at the eccentric adult in disbelief. "You want to play with us?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do."

The teens looked at each other and agreed that they couldn't argue with that. Besides, they felt a little sympathy for him since his date was ruined. "Okay Spencer, you can play." said Carly.

"Sweet! I'm going to go change!" Spencer got up from his chair and walked to his bedroom.

"Okay, meet us in the studio." Carly called to him.

"Alright then." Spencer called back before shutting his bedroom door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the gang was in the iCarly studio sitting around a glass bottle Spencer had obtained from his stash of collectable items from the junkyard. Spencer had changed into a Penny Tee that read "Waffle King" and a pair of jeans. The group decided that Tasha should be the first to spin the bottle since she had never played the game before. Tasha put her hand on the bottle and gave it a spin. The bottle spun for about five seconds before stopping on its first target of the game: Gibby.

Happy with the bottle's selection, Tasha smiled as she looked at Gibby. "Truth, dare, or double dare?"

Gibby smiled back. "Truth."

"Okay, let's see..." Tasha thought for a moment, then she asked her question. "Which male Twilight character do you think is the hottest?"

"Pssh! That's easy! Laurent."

Everybody, especially the girls, were taken aback by Gibby's answer. "Seriously?" asked Sam.

Gibby nodded. "Yup."

"Not Edward or Jacob?" asked Carly.

"Nope."

"Out of all the **other** guys in Twilight, you really think Laurent is the hottest?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah. How could he not be? For one thing, he-"

Sam held up her hand. "Dude, we don't want to know!"

"Let's just move on," said Carly. "Wendy, please spin the bottle."

Not wanting to know more about the inner workings of Gibby's mind, Wendy quickly complied with Carly's request. She spun the bottle which ended up pointing to Sam.

"Okay Sam! Truth, dare, or double dare?"

"Double dare me!"

"Okay..." Wendy looked around at all her options for the double dare. A few seconds later, she made her choice. "Carly!"

Carly looked a little nervous, but managed to maintain her composure. Wendy turned back to Sam. "I dare you two to have a burping contest!"

Sam clapped her palms together and rubbed them with glee. "Sweet!" She looked at everyone in the circle. "Alright you guys, brace yourselves." Sam took a moment to build up enough gas within her chest and throat. Then she let out a huge disgusting belch.

BBBUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPP!

Sam earned some cheers and applause. "Nice one, Sam!" said Gibby holding out his fist toward her.

Sam grinned and fist bumped Gibby back. "Thanks Gibs. I'm a true master at this." Then Sam turned to her competitor. "Okay, Carly. Your turn."

"Now, hold on a minute!" said Freddie. "You can't do this to Carly!"

Sam turned to look at Freddie. "What are you talking about?"

"Carly does not go around school and out burp guys like you do. She doesn't stand a chance against you!"

"That's what makes this dare even sweeter. I get to win and embarrass her at the same time. It's a win-win situation."

"But it's not a fair challenge! Plus, this dare isn't going to embarrass you. All it is going to do is boost your ego."

Sam shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Tasha stepped in. "Uh, maybe Freddie's right. Maybe Sam and Carly should do a different dare."

"I agree." said Gibby. "I don't think this is fair either."

Sam gave the couple an annoyed look. "Oh come on! Don't ruin this for me!"

Wendy shook her head. "Sorry guys, but that is my dare. I want to see how this turns out."

Sam smiled at Wendy. "Thank you!"

"But you can't do this to her!" protested Freddie. "Carly is not the type of person to just go around and belch in public!"

Sam glared. "Well, she's going to have to start sometime if she has any hope of beating me! She might as well start now!"

Freddie glared back. "Are you kidding me? There is absolutely no way that Carly will-!"

**BBBUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP!**

The teens stopped arguing and turned their heads in utter disbelief. All eyes were looking at the brunette, who was sporting the biggest smirk anyone had ever seen on her face. No one could believe that the proper and well-mannered Carly Shay was capable of performing such a feat. For a moment, nobody in the room spoke a word. Finally, Sam snapped out of her shocked daze and gave her friend a huge grin.

"Holy crap, Carls! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Carly shrugged and smiled. "Well, I learned from the best."

Sam looked confused. "I never taught you how to belch."

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about him." said Carly, pointing to Spencer.

All eyes turned to the older Shay. "You taught her to belch?" asked Wendy.

Spencer grinned. "You know it! Me and Socko would have burping contests every now and then. One day, Carly saw us and wanted to join in. She wasn't very good at it, so I became her burping trainer. She got better in later contests. Then one day, she managed to out burp me and Socko."

Carly looked up at the ceiling as she thought back to that glorious event. "November 4th, 2001. That was a great day. Spencer and Socko were so proud of me, they took me out for ice cream."

"Dude, you should totally show off your burping skills on the next iCarly!" said Sam.

Carly shook her head. "No way! I am not going to do anything that will keep a guy from wanting to go out with me."

"Suit yourself. My turn now."

Sam spun the bottle. It circled about ten times before stopping on Freddie. Sam grinned and turned her attention to the now terrified boy. "Truth, dare, or double dare?"

Afraid of what Sam could make him do, Freddie decided to go for what he thought would be the least painful option. "Truth."

Sam thought for a moment, then looked at Freddie with an evil smirk. "What is your greatest fantasy about me?"

Freddie's face suddenly turned a shade of red and he began to talk in a stutter. "Uh...I...I...uh,well..."

All of the teens looked at Freddie and awaited his answer with great anticipation. Spencer, on the other hand, did just the opposite. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't answer yet! I really don't want to hear this! I'm going to go get a drink! Wait until I leave the room!" And with that, Spencer left the room as fast as he could and shut the studio door.

The teens looked back at Freddie. "Well Fredhead, we are waiting," taunted Sam.

"Yeah Freddie. What fantasy about Sam gets your motor running?" asked Wendy with a grin.

Freddie looked at his brunette friend for assistance. "Carly, a little help here?"

Carly shook her head. "Sorry Freddie. You have to answer the question. Those are the rules. Besides, I'm a little curious myself."

Freddie glared at her. "Carly!"

"No use delaying the inevitable," said Sam. "Tell us about your fantasy involving Mama."

Freddie gulped and rubbed the back of his neck a few times before he spoke. "Uh...well, you know the Galaxy Wars movie 'Return of the Light Knight'?"

Sam raised her eyebrow. "Yes?"

Freddie cleared his throat. "Do you remember the part where Princess Alma was captured by Groger the Worm and made into his slave?"

Sam nodded. "Go on."

"Well, Princess Alma was wearing that golden bikini outfit. And...well, I've always imagined...uh..."

"Say it, Benson!"

Freddie took a deep breath and quickly finished his sentence. "I've always imagined you wearing that bikini!"

Everybody in the circle started laughing and cheering. Sam just sat there with a huge grin on her face.

"Dude, the golden bikini fantasy!" said Gibby. "That is every male Galaxy War fan's dream."

"And now Freddork here thinks of me wearing it." Sam looked at Freddie and reached over to pinch his cheek. "There may be some hope of you becoming a man after all."

Freddie gave her an annoyed look. "Yeah, yeah."

After Sam let go of Freddie's cheek, she took a closer look at his face. The redness was quickly fading and the look of embarrassment started to disappear. Sam couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed by this. She was hoping for a better reaction than that. It seemed that revealing his fantasy was not as embarrassing for Freddie as she thought it would be. Unless...

Sam's eyes widen in realization and then she gave Freddie a very suspicious look. "Wait a minute! There's more, isn't there?"

Freddie suddenly started to look nervous again and everyone's ears perked up at Sam's accusation.

"Uh...I don't know what you're talking about." Freddie said.

Sam did not take her eyes off of Freddie. "There's more to your fantasy than just the bikini, isn't there?"

"Uh... no, the bikini is the whole fantasy." Freddie quickly said.

"Don't lie to us, Freddingle! That's breaking the rules! Now spill it!"

Freddie started to sweat a little as he looked at all the eyes that were focused on him. Realizing that there was no way out of this, Freddie gave in to Sam's demand.

"...uh...while you are wearing the golden bikini...you are also...um..."

"I'm also what, Benson?!" said Sam.

Freddie covered his face with his hands and muttered an incoherent murmur.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you!"

Freddie lifted his face from his hands and shouted. "POLE DANCING!"

Everybody immediately burst out laughing. Sam, clearly enjoying the situation, was grinning wider than she did the first time. "Why Benson!" she said mockingly. "I had no idea how much of a perv you are!"

"Dude, that was a good one!" said Gibby as he slapped Freddie's back, who was currently bent over with his face in his hands and was moaning.

The door to the studio creaked open and Spencer peeked into the room. "Is the nastiness over yet?"

Carly recovered enough from her laughter to answer him. "Yeah, he's done. Come on in."

Spencer walked into the studio and took his place within the circle of teens. The laughter finally began to subside and everybody sat up and wiped the tears from their eyes. Freddie sat up from his curled-up position, still red in the face. It was now Gibby's turn. He gave the bottle a spin. It stopped to point at Wendy. "Okay Wendy. Truth, dare, or double dare?"

"I pick dare." She said with a smile.

Gibby rubbed his chin a bit as he thought of what to make Wendy do. Then a lightbulb turned on in his head. "I dare you to drink the Gibby Special."

Wendy looked confused. "What's a Gibby Special?"

"You got a pen and paper?" asked Gibby.

"Uh...no." said Wendy feeling a little uneasy.

"There's some pens and paper on the equipment cart over there." said Freddie pointing to the cart.

Gibby stood up and walked to the cart. He took a sheet of paper, picked up a pen, and started writing on the paper. About a minute later, he was finished. He walked back to the circle with the paper in his hand, sat down, and held the paper out to Wendy. "This is the Gibby Special."

Wendy slowly took the paper in her hands and started reading. As she read, her eyes grew bigger and bigger. When she finished reading the dreaded paper, Wendy looked up at Gibby with total disgust. "You really expect me to drink this?!"

Gibby nodded. "Uh huh."

"Gross!" Wendy tossed away the paper like it was covered in drool and backed away from it. Curiosity getting the best of them, everyone crawled toward the dropped paper and read it.

_**The Gibby Special**_

_**Blend and drink the following ingredients:**_

_**Sardines**_

_**Onions**_

_**Horseradish**_

_**Gorgonzola**_

_**Oystamato**_

_**Ginger**_

_**Tartar sauce**_

_**Ketchup**_

_**Creamed corn**_

_**Worcestershire sauce**_

_**Mayonnaise**_

_**Milk**_

"Ew!" said Carly.

"Dude! That's sick even for me!" said Sam.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." said Spencer.

Gibby stood up. "Alright everybody! To the kitchen!" he shouted with glee.

* * *

Everybody hung out in the kitchen, watching with disgust as Gibby added the ingredients into a blender. Even though they wasn't mixed together yet, the items in the blender looked absolutely sickening. Once all the ingredients were in, Gibby shut the lid on the blender and pressed the puree button. The ingredients spun and blended together until it looked like a pink mess. Then Gibby turned off the blender.

"Gibby, how did you come up with this...concoction?" asked Carly.

"Old family recipe," said Gibby as he poured some of the mixture into a glass.

Everyone looked at Gibby in disbelief. "Wait a minute!" said Wendy. "You and your family drink this stuff?!"

Gibby smiled. "Yup. We have this every Thanksgiving. Everyone in my family loves the Gibby Special. But for some reason, nobody else seems to like it."

"Oh God!" groaned Wendy.

Gibby picked up the glass and walked over to the cringing redhead. "Okay Wendy, drink up."

Wendy looked at the glass in horror. At that moment, she wanted to do anything except drink what Gibby was holding out to her. The sight of the mixture alone made her want to puke.

"Come on Wendy." said Carly. "You gotta do it."

"Yeah, I know!" Wendy yelled. She took the glass from Gibby and took one last look at the drink. She took a few deep breaths, then took a big sip and set down the glass. Wendy had a look of total displeasure as she swallowed the horrible mush. For the first few seconds, Wendy smacked her lips as she adjusted to the taste. Then her face quickly turned green and she put her hand to her mouth.

"Excuse me," Wendy managed to whisper before bolting out of the kitchen and running up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Uh, maybe we should make sure she is okay." said Carly.

"She'll be fine," said Gibby. "The worst that has happened was my mom's coworker having to stay in the bathroom for 45 minutes."

Freddie picked up Wendy's still full glass and handed it to Gibby. "Here. I don't think Wendy is going to finish this."

Gibby took the glass. "Thanks." And then Gibby took a big gulp from the glass. Everyone groaned in displeasure. Gibby set down the glass and sighed in satisfaction. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff!" He took the blender's container off of its base and looked at the contents within it. "There's still some more left. Anybody want to try some?"

"No!" protested everyone.

Tasha raised her hand. "I'd like to try some."

Sam, Freddie, and the Shays looked at Tasha as if she just grew a tail. Tasha looked at everyone who was staring at her. "What?"

* * *

About twenty minutes later, everyone was back in the studio and sitting in a circle. Wendy joined the circle still looking a little green. To everyone's amazement, Tasha liked the Gibby Special. She had drank a full glass of it and didn't look the least bit queasy.

Carly was the next to spin the bottle. The bottle pointed to its next victim: Spencer.

"Truth, dare, or double dare?"

"Give me the dare, Carly!"

Carly already had a dare for Spencer in mind. "I dare you to call Sam's mom and ask her out on a date."

Spencer looked as if he just saw a ghost. "What?! No way!"

Carly grinned. "Oh yes! That is my dare!"

Spencer began to sweat. "I don't want to call Sam's mom. She is crazy!"

"That's exactly why I dared you to ask her out."

"Awwww maaaaan!" Spencer pouted.

Carly stood up. "Let's go to my room. Spencer can use my phone there."

Everyone had to drag Spencer out of the studio and into Carly's room. They pushed him toward her phone on her desk.

Carly walked over to the phone. "Alright Spencer, just call Sam's mom and ask her out. Even if she protests, you still have to keep asking her. I'm putting the phone on speaker so we all can hear her. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely not!" said Spencer.

"Too bad. Dialing now." Carly hit speed dial and the phone dialed the number to the Puckett residence. The group stood behind the terrified Spencer with their ears perked up and ready to listen to the conversation that was about to take place. The phone rang four times before they heard the sound of the receiver being picked up.

"Hello?" said a slightly bored voice.

Spencer cleared his throat and spoke to the phone. "Um...hello Ms. Puckett."

"Who's this?"

"It's...Spencer. Carly's brother."

"Oh hello Spencer. What can I do for you?"

Spencer looked back to the group nervously. Carly urged him to continue. He turned back to the phone. "Well I was...wondering...if you would...like to go...on a date...with me?"

There was a pause on the other line. Spencer was nervously chewing one of his fingernails as he waited for a reply. After what seemed like an hour to him, it finally came. "Let me see if I heard you right. You, the brother of my daughter's friend, want to go out with me?"

"Uh...yeah, that's right."

"Okay."

Spencer and the group of teens behind him did a double take. "You...actually want to go out with me?"

"Sure. Why not?"

All of the teens were covering their mouths to keep from laughing. Spencer leered at them, then turned back to the phone. "Uh...well like you said, I AM your daughter's friend's brother."

"So? You're an adult. We can make this work. We can get some dinner, go to a movie, and then go back to my place."

"Uh yeah, we could get...what did you just say?"

"You heard me. We could go back to my place for some...alone time."

Spencer's jaw dropped. "Whoa! Ms. Puckett, I don't think we need to go that far!"

The teens were now struggling to contain their laughter and their shock. Sam almost let out a snort, but managed to keep it in.

"Oh come on Spencer, it'll be fun. I know how to show a man a good time."

Spencer went weak in the knees and had to grab onto Carly's desk to keep from losing his balance. "I really didn't need to hear that Ms. Puckett!"

Pam didn't seem to pay any mind to Spencer's discomfort. "Before we do anything, I should talk to Leonard about this."

"Uh, who's Leonard?"

"My boyfriend."

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait a second! You have a boyfriend and you are agreeing to go out with me and...do stuff with me?!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Leonard won't mind. In fact, I'm sure he would be up for a threesome."

Spencer's eyes bugged out. "WHOA, WHOA! You want me to...with you and Leonard...to do...WHOA!"

"Oh and Spencer?"

"Oh God, what now?!" yelped Spencer, dreading what more the woman had in store for him.

"Calm down. I know about the dare."

"HOW CAN I CALM...wait, what?"

"I know that you were dared to call me and ask me on a date."

"But...how?"

"Sam texted me about it and asked me to play along."

At that point, the teens burst out laughing. Carly gave Sam a high five while at the same time holding onto the foot of her bed to keep from falling over with laughter.

"Thanks Sam." she said through her laughter.

"My pleasure, Carls." said the blond. "Nice work, Mom!"

"Thanks Sam. Goodbye Spencer. Think of me whenever you're out on a date."

Spencer covered his ears. "OH MY GOD!"

Laughter could be heard from the phone before the line went dead. Spencer glared at his sister. "That was not funny!"

Carly stopped laughing enough to talk to him. "It sure wasn't. It was hilarious!" Then she went back to laughing.

Spencer pointed at Sam. "You are evil!"

"Tell me something I don't know." said Sam smugly.

Spencer stared angrily at the rest of the group. "And you guys knew about this all along?!"

Freddie shook his head. "Actually, no we didn't. We really thought she was accepting your offer. We were just as surprised as you were."

Spencer planted his face onto the desk and groaned. Once everybody stopped laughing, they walked back to the studio, with Spencer lagging behind and muttering to himself about wicked little sisters. "Who's turn is it?" asked Wendy.

"Mine." said Freddie as he gave the bottle a spin. The twirling bottle stopped to point at Sam. Happy for a chance at revenge. Freddie smiled at his blond tormentor. "Truth, dare, or double dare?"

Sam smiled back at him. "Dare!" Sam wasn't worried about the dare. Freddie couldn't come up with a good dare if his life depended on it.

Freddie's smile grew and a mischievous gleam filled his eyes. "We're going to have to go outside for this."

* * *

Sam stood on the sidewalk in front of the Bushwell Plaza with a sour look on her face. Friday night was one of the busiest nights of the week, so the street in front of Bushwell was filled with cars and walking pedestrians. Sam was wearing a plastic horn on her forehead and she was holding a sign with big letters that read "I LOVE UNICORNS".

Unbeknownst to the people around her, Sam was wearing a mic and an earpiece. Freddie and the rest of the group were watching Sam from one of the second floor's balconies. Freddie had brought his laptop with him. The mic Sam was wearing transmitted the sounds from the street to Freddie's laptop so the group could hear everything that Sam and whoever was around her was saying. Freddie also established a communication connection between his laptop and Sam's earpiece. This way, he could talk to Sam without anyone on the street hearing him.

Freddie's voice came through her earpiece. "Testing, testing. Sam, can you hear me?"

"Go jump in a lake, Benson!" Sam grumbled.

"I'll just pretend you said yes. Anyway, we can hear you loud and clear from our end. Your fifteen minutes start right now. Go on and tell the people what you love."

Sam let out an irritated groan and commenced with the dare. "My name is Sam Puckett...and I love unicorns!"

The people passing nearby looked at Sam as if she was a nutcase and quickened their pace. Even a hobo who was sitting in the corner grabbed all of his belongings and moved away from her. Trying her best to ignore the stares she was receiving, Sam continued on. "I love them because they are pretty...and they make rainbows...and they have cool horns."

"Unicorns suck!" yelled a passing teenager.

As much as she wanted to agree with him, Sam wasn't allowed to because of the dare. Instead, she yelled back "No they don't! They are creatures of pure awesomeness!"

"Whatever!" yelled the teen as he walked away.

Sam grumbled to herself, then went back to the task at hand. For the next few minutes, she continued spreading the word about her "affinity" for unicorns. "I love unicorns! They are so...uh...sparkly. I want to...have one as a pet and feed it...uh, carrots and stuff."

"Are you Sam from iCarly?" said a voice from behind her. Sam turned around and then looked down. A little girl who looked to be about six years old stood in front of Sam looking up at her with pure joy in her eyes.

"Uh, yes I am."

The little girl could barely contain her excitement and started bouncing up and down. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Hi Sam! My name is Amy!" She reached out and hugged Sam.

The blond awkwardly patted Amy's head. "Uh, nice to meet you Amy." Sam then noticed that the little girl was by herself. "Are your parents around here?"

Amy released her hold on Sam. "Yeah, my mom is over there." She pointed at a woman who was standing about fifteen feet away and waving to them.

Sam looked back at the little girl. "Why is she all the way over there?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone. My mom can be embarrassing."

Sam nodded. "Ah, I see."

"I really love your show. You are very funny."

Sam couldn't help but smile a bit. "Why thank you."

"I like when you make fun of Freddie. He is such a nerd."

Sam's smile grew. "He sure is." Sam could hear laughter and Freddie's protests in her earpiece which indicated that the group heard Amy call Freddie a nerd. That made the dare a little more worthwhile.

Amy took a look at the sign Sam was holding. "You love unicorns?"

Sam's smile faltered slightly. "Uh actually I-"

"Saaaam!" said Freddie sternly.

"...do love unicorns."

Amy beamed up. "I love them too! Aren't they the greatest?"

"Yes, they sure are." Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Can I take a picture with you?" Amy asked pointing to her mother who was holding a camera.

Sam looked miserably at the camera. "Uh...yeah sure."

Amy stood next to Sam and looked to her mother with a big smile. Sam tried to smile as best as she could under the circumstances. Amy's mother took about three pictures and then waved at them to signify that she was done. Amy stepped away and turned to face Sam again. "Thank you Sam!"

Sam gave Amy a small genuine smile. "You're welcome Amy."

Amy's mother called out to her. "Come on sweetie! It's time to go!"

Amy nodded to her mother and looked back at Sam. "I've got to go now. Bye Sam! I'm going to go on the computer and post our pictures on Splashface!" said Amy as she ran back to her mother.

Sam's eyes widened. "No wait, don't do that!"

But Amy was already out of earshot. Having heard the whole conversation, the group burst into hysterics. Sam could hear everyone's laughter through the earpiece. Then she heard Freddie's voice. "Okay, it's been fifteen minutes. You're done now."

Sam held the mic closer to her mouth. "I will murder you for this, Benson!"

"Like I've never heard that threat before. Come on up and let's continue the game."

Sam ripped the sign in two and tossed the pieces in the nearest trashcan before heading back into the apartment.

* * *

The gang was back in the studio sitting around the bottle. Freddie kept his distance from Sam during the entire walk back to the studio. Fortunately for him, there were enough people in the group to hide behind. Spencer was the next person to spin the bottle. Once it stopped spinning, it was pointing in Carly's direction.

"Truth, dare, or double dare?"

Carly knew that Spencer had every intent on getting revenge for the "Sam's mom" dare. As an artist and her crazy brother, Spencer had the creativity to think of a question or a dare that would really humiliate her. But perhaps he wouldn't give too strong of an attack if he knew another person would get caught in the crossfire as well. Smiling to herself, Carly said "Double dare."

Spencer looked around at his potential targets. He set his sights on Tasha. "You haven't had to face any truths or dares yet, so I pick you." he said pointing to the girl.

Tasha tensed up a bit. "Uh, okay."

Shifting his gaze back and forth between the two girls, Spencer said "I dare you two to stay in my closet for six minutes."

Tasha began to relax. "Oh, that doesn't sound so bad."

Carly, however, began to look nervous. "Y-your closet?"

Spencer nodded. "Yup."

"The smallest and most cramped place in our entire apartment?"

"That's right."

Carly's eyes widened. "For SIX whole minutes?"

"Uh huh."

Carly turned as white as Elmer's Glue and started to back away. "Spencer, I'm sorry about making you call Sam's mom!"

Spencer grinned maliciously. "Too late, baby sister! It's payback time!"

Tasha looked between the two siblings with confusion written all over her face. "I don't get it. What's so bad about staying in Spencer's closet?"

"Carly is claustrophobic," Sam answered.

Tasha nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see."

Spencer jumped up from the floor. "Let's go Carly and Tasha! My closet awaits you!"

* * *

Carly stood before the open doorway of Spencer's closet. It was full of clothes, some were on hangers and others were piled on the floor. The closet also had a rolled-up sleeping bag, some folded blankets, and a few boxes containing various items. To anybody, it looked just like a regular closet. But to Carly, it was a restricting and suffocating room of terror with no means of escape. Tasha was already sitting inside the closet, but Carly wouldn't budge. Having another person in the closet with her did not ease her discomfort at all. Instead, it just intensified her fears because Tasha would just take up space and make the closet feel even more constricting. The others were standing right behind Carly waiting for her to make a move.

"Carly, get in there," said Spencer.

"I don't want to!" she whined.

"You have to Carly," said Freddie. "You can't back out of the dare."

Carly glared at him. "You're not helping!"

Freddie smirked. "It kind of sucks to not get helped out of something, now doesn't it?"

Carly crossed her arms. "Oh shut up!"

Wendy stepped in. "The sooner you go into that closet, the sooner it will be over. You might as well just get it over with."

Wendy's words seemed to have helped because Carly sighed and nodded without a word. She slowly stepped into the closet with Tasha. Once Carly was finally inside, Gibby closed the closet door and locked it.

"Six minutes. Starting now." said Spencer as he clicked the stopwatch.

Freddie looked at the closet door. "I wonder how long it will be before Carly-"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"...freaks out."

"Oh come on Carly!" said Spencer. "It's only been five seconds."

"I don't care! Let me out of here!"

"Sorry Carly! You have to stay in there for the whole six minutes!"

"I'm going to kill you Spencer!" Carly yelled as she pounded on the door.

"Well, you should have thought twice about making me ask Ms. Crazy on a date!"

Carly stopped pounding on the door and crouched down to the floor. "I think the walls are closing in! They're getting closer!" Her eyes widened with fear and she covered her ears. "And they are speaking to me! They're saying 'Caaaarlllllllly, cooooome to uuuuusssss. We just want to squish you!'"

"Spencer, can you please let me out of here?" Tasha called from within the closet. "She's starting to scare me."

"I'm sorry Tasha. You have to do the dare." Spencer yelled to her.

Wendy looked at the closet door with worry. "Man, Carly is really freaking out in there. I wonder how bad it is going to get."

_Four minutes later_

"Neeeehhhh! Neeeeeehhhhh!"

"Uh guys?" Tasha called. "What is she doing now?"

"She does that whenever she is in an enclosed space for too long." answered Freddie.

"She's making the same sounds as something I had a nightmare about once!" said Tasha. "How much longer?"

Spencer checked his stopwatch. "About twenty seconds left."

"That stopwatch had better hurry up! I'm really getting scared here!"

"Now the walls are telling me they have candy!" Carly ranted. "It's a trap, I tell you! They just want me to come closer to them so they can crush me!"

Spencer clicked the stopwatch. "Okay, it's been six minutes. Freddie, could you let them out?"

Freddie walked to the closet door and turned the lock. As soon as the lock clicked, the door burst open and knocked Freddie to the floor. Tasha rushed out of the closet and hid behind Gibby, clinging onto the startled boy for dear life. Carly crawled out of the closet gasping for air and looking scared out of her wits.

Spencer walked over to his sister and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Carly, it's all over now. How are you holding up there?"

Carly grabbed Spencer by the shirt and pulled him closer to her crazed angry face. "Don't ever to that to me again!"

Spencer held up his hands. "Alright, alright! Please don't kill me!"

Carly released her older brother and slowly pushed herself up from the floor.

"Are you both okay?" asked Wendy.

Tasha loosened her grip on Gibby and straightened her slightly mussed hair. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Carly made her way to Spencer's bed and sat down to take a few slow and steady breaths. "I think I'm alright."

Wendy looked between Carly and Tasha. "You girls ready to go back to the game?"

The two girls nodded and the group went back upstairs to the studio.

* * *

The group spent the next hour playing their game. The rest of the game turned out to be very eventful. Spencer revealed that his guilty pleasure TV show was Girly Cow. Sam and Wendy had to sing "It's Raining Men" out in the street. Carly was dared to touch Lewbert's wart, which resulted in the poor girl being chased by the angry doorman for five minutes. The game ended with Tasha double daring Gibby and Freddie to do a Chippendales performance. The boys had to dance and strip down to their boxers. Gibby was having the time of his life. Freddie, however, looked like he wanted lightning to strike him dead. Their performance earned them some hysterical laughter from Spencer and cheers from the girls with a few whistles from Tasha and Sam.

After the game ended, they decided to call it a night. Wendy got ready to leave and volunteered to drive Gibby and Tasha home. "You need a ride home, Sam?" asked Wendy as she put on her jacket.

"Nah, that's okay. I'm spending the night here."

"Okay then. You all have a good night!" Wendy said as she opened the front door. Gibby and Tasha said their goodbyes as well as they walked out the door with Wendy.

Freddie yawned and checked his watch. "I better go home too. I have to help my mom with errands tomorrow. Buenas noches, muchachas and Spencer."

"Good night Freddie."

"Night Nerd Boy."

"Good night Freddo."

Freddie waved goodbye as he walked out the apartment and shut the door behind him.

Spencer started yawning as well and headed for his bedroom. "Well girls, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night Spencer. Have pleasant dreams about Girly Cow!" Carly said with a snicker.

"Good night Carly. Have pleasant dreams about my closet!" he called back as he shut his bedroom door.

Carly shuddered at his comment, then turned to look at Sam who was spreading out a blanket on the couch. "You sure you're going to be okay sleeping on the couch?"

"Oh yeah. Saves me from having to walk downstairs for a midnight snack."

Carly smiled. "Alright Sam, good night."

"Night Carls."

Carly walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Once Carly was out of sight, Sam got up from the couch and walked to the chair where her purse sat. She picked up her purse and walked back to the couch to sit down. She reached in her purse and pulled out a small notebook and a pencil. The notebook was entitled "SSL". It stood for "Sam's Secret Lists." Sam used this notebook to make lists of things that were important to her. For example, the first two lists in the notebook were entitled "Best pranks I have pulled" and "New restaurants to try out". Nobody knew that this notebook existed, not even Carly.

After looking back at the staircase to make Carly was gone, Sam opened the notebook. She flipped through the pages until she reached a particular list that she made not too long after she and Freddie broke up. The list was entitled "Things to do once I start dating the nub again". She added two more entries to this list before putting the notebook back in her purse and going to bed.

_-Buy a gold bikini._

_-Take pole dancing lessons._

The End

* * *

**Whew! That was a long one! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Have a good day. :)**


End file.
